Evil Angel - A Harry Potter story
by Alsa-The-Demon
Summary: Sienna and her friends are accepted into Hogwarts. What happens when... I'm not telling you! Read on!
1. Chapter 1 - The Letter

6:30 AM. I rub my eyes as the alarm clock buzzes. My long, auburn hair is a tangled mess and my ice blue eyes are exhausted.

My name is Sienna Elisabeth Kingston.

**Chapter 1 - The Letter**

****After changing into a T-shirt and shorts, I start to enjoy the first day of summer vacation. After a bowl of Cheerios and a glass of orange juice, I'm as happy as normal. I decided to ring up my friends to hang out at the local mall. I'm not a heavy shopper or anything, I just enjoyed it.

"Hey, Katelyn." "So, Andrea, how about hanging at the mall?" "Thanks Maggie, I'll see you there!" I snapped the cell phone closed and put it in my purse. Then, I sat down on the mall bench and waited.

"Si!" I turned my head to see Andrea.

"Hi Andy!" I shouted. "How's summer? Oh my gosh, I totally do not miss Mr. Brian." Mr. Brian was the geography teacher who hated my guts, as well as Katelyn's.

"The teacher I really do not miss is Mrs. Landon," piped up Andrea. I groaned playfully. She was the boring-est teacher to step in the dingy school.

A car pulled over, and out spilled Katelyn and Maggie. "Katie, Maggot, you're here!" I yelled. Maggie smiled and raced over, and Katie, who was never really that fast, stumbled with.

"You know I hate that nickname so much," Maggie whined sarcastically.

"Of course," Katelyn giggles. "That's why we love it so much!"

I saw a big bird fly through the air, followed by a tiny one, another big one, and a regular sized one.

They looked a lot like _owls._

__"So, Maggot," I say awkwardly. Maggie is the smartest one here. "Do owls ever fly around during day?"

"No way," she replies. "They're nocturnal. Don't you know anything?" She gives me a knowing smirk.

"Kay," I smile with a hint of awkwardness. "Because I thought I saw four owls flying above the mall."

Andrea gives me a WTF look, and Katelyn searches the sky. Maggie rolls her eyes.

'You're insecure, don't know what for, you turning heads-' I pick up the phone and answer it. "Hello?"

"Sierra honey, this is your mom. You need to go home now."

"Why!?" I moan. "I'm having an epic time here!"

"I'm sorry, but this is urgent. Don't worry. Your friends need to go home too. Their parents should call."

"Okay...? Fine, I'll go. Pick me up!" I say.

"Okay honey. See you." Then she hangs up.

I start to stare at the girls. "Guys...?"

"What?" asks Andrea.

"Mom says I have to go home, and that your parents are coming too..." I whisper.

'I heard, that you settled-' Maggie picked up the phone. I stifle a giggle at her taste of music.

Pretty soon, the other girls' phones ring too, and my mom's car heads towards us. I wave, and it stops.

I got in the black, sleek car, and my mom races home. She was silent the whole ride.

Once we got to our brick house, Dad was waiting at the front door. He smiled when he saw me. "Hey Ci Ci. Someone got you a letter. I think your mother knows about this." He hands me an envelope.

I open it, and I see this in neat green handwriting:

_Dear Ms. Sienna Kingston,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagoll_

__I look at it, genuinely confused. "Dad? What's Hogwarts? And, um, I don't have an owl."

Dad frowns. "Sienna, I think your mother could explain this."

I look at her. She is looking off into the distance. Then she looks at me. "This is a boarding school, so you'll be living there. We'll miss you so much. I think you'll be happy to know your friends are accepted too."

And all of a sudden, we're driving a car over to Diagon Alley, whatever that is.


	2. Chapter 2 - Diagon Alley

Once we're at Diagon Alley, my mom begins to grin. Widely.

"This reminds me so much as of when I was your age..." she trails off and smiles more.

I pull out the second page, with all the materials.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_ _2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_ _3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_ _4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Gawshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beats And Where To Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_ The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_ _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_ _1 set glass or crystal phials_ _1 telescope_ _1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

I put it in my purse, and get a large bag as the car pulls over to... a pub? It was very small and almost unnoticeable.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron," says Mom with a smile. We walk in to see several men and women, some old, some young. Mom leads me past them and into a room. All I saw was a brick wall.

"It's a brick wall," I thought aloud.

Mom laughed and said, "Come on Sienna. It's just a few-"

"OH MY GOSH HI!" she was interrupted with Katelyn running in, closely followed by Andrea and Maggie.

"Si!" yells Maggie.

"Maggot!" I yell back. Mom smiles.

"Now, I'm afraid I have to ruin your reunion. This is kind of a wizard mall!" She then takes out a... stick? And she taps the brick wall.

As if by magic, the wall opens up and we see a whole center! We squeal and run around, when mom looks at us. "Ahem." We look to see her tapping her foot. "Come on, there's a bank nearby!"

We walk over to the mall. Meanwhile, we start talking about our mom.

"I think my mom is a witch," I say. "I mean, she did this stuff..."

"I'm a pure-blood," replies Katelyn, "but I didn't want to tell you!"

Andrea sighs, saying, "My parents are regular people."

Maggie pats her back, saying, "It's okay. My dad's an experimental wizard. A scatterbrained one at that."

We race each other to the bank. Gringotts. At this point, we had to split up. Andrea got a bag of wizard money from some boy. She said he was a "total cutie."

Mom took me to a goblin and he took us to a cart. Once I hopped in, it zoomed through the spindly tunnel and skidded to a screeching halt. Vault 920.

She opened the vault to reveal a small pile of gold, several stacks of silver, and heaps of bronze. The bronze was probably millions, while the gold and silver is mediocre. I looked at Mom, but she appeared not to want to explain.

We went through all these stores to buy the necessary equipment. Mom said, "I need to go. Hustle on to Ollivander's!" and she left.

Still a little confused, I wandered into the old wand shop.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Wand

I was greeted by the musty smell of aged wood. An old man was on a ladder, moving through shelves, observing boxes. When he turns his head and sees me, his eyes crinkle. "Hello, hello, young lass. I take it you're here for a wand?"

"Yes, sir," I reply. I nod as well.

"What is your name, lass? Mine is Mr. Ollivander." He comes a bit closer, revealing that his eyes were gray.

"Sienna Kingston," I reply.

"Alright Ms. Sienna, we have to find you a suitable wand. Go ahead and sample any you like."

First, he hands me a short wand. "Yew, unicorn hair. 7 inches. Quite flexible," he squabbles. I swish it around, and it spits out some orange goo. "Oh no, no, no. How about this one? Phoenix feather, 12 inches, pine... Springy." After about a dozen wands or so, he then took out a wand that caught my eye.

"What is... that wand over there?" I pointed to the beautiful stick.

"Oh, that. Would you like to try it? Dragon heart string, oak. 10 3/4 inches. Somewhat flexible."

"Yes, please," I say. He hands it over, and I give it a twirl.

Out pops red and yellow sparks, followed by green and blue, and then a purple mini-firework. I smile at them as Mr. Ollivander starts to bounce up and down.

"That's the one!" he squealed. "That's it!"

I bought it for 7 gold pieces, which were "Galleons." I then walked out, when a small boy with round glasses and a total mess for his hair ran into me. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I squeak as he stumbles around.

Behind him is a large, bearded man. "U-um, hello sir," I say to him. My voice is smaller than a beetle.

"What's wrong? I'm just taking Harry over to the shop," he says. His eyes crinkle, and I relax, knowing that this man isn't harmful.

"Okay... nice to meet you both," I say, feeling awkward already.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," the small boy says.

Then I see my mom wave. I wave back, smiling. I show her my wand, and she beams. Then, she looks at Harry.

"Oh, is it the Harry Potter? The boy who lived?" she almost shouts excitedly.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," replies Harry. I smile at him. "I'm off to the wand shop anyway, so bye!" he waves. We all wave back.

Mom takes my arm, saying, "I have a surprise for you. Come on, Sienna," and she drags me along. All these people were cheerfully waving to her, smiling.

"If it isn't Jennifer," they'd say. "Did you find the one yet?" asked one young woman.

"I did," Mom replied. "Muggle, too."

The young woman smiled, saying, "I knew one of those would be perfect for you."

"He is," Mom said. She was drifting off a little. But she was still dragging me.

We were in a dark alley by the time Mom snapped out of it. "Oops, I guess I got a little distracted," she said. I punched her arm playfully.

"A little, Mom, really?" I joked.

I took in my surroundings and felt rather uncomfortable. Not many people were out, except for the occasional small hag darting about or the cold, rich man striding the streets.

One man in particular, with long, blonde hair, stepped out a robe shop. Following him was a boy with a pointed face, and blonde hair that's slicked back. He saw me, and he blinked. "Mom?" I ask.

"Yes, honey?" she replies in a warm voice.

"Let's go back to Diagon Alley..." I mumble.

"Okay," she replied.

We went on our way, and I was glad. The people and the place were giving me the shivers.

"Let's go to the pet store. I think you'll like your own owl," she smiles as she says it.

My grin widens and my cheeks hurt. "Really!?"

"Seriously. Lets' go." Then, Mom takes me over to the shop.

I saw a bunch of owls. All of them were beautiful. Then I saw her.

Her eyes were big black orbs, with happiness and innocence. Her feathers were dark, like dust. She was wildly flying around her cage, spreading black feathers flying around. "I want that owl," I demanded.

Mom quickly said, "I'll pay," and handed the woman a few Galleons. Then, the owl was mine. It was a dusty barn owl.

"Your name is Merida," I told her. She fluttered her wings happily. Mom was smiling, and she said, "Sienna, I think it's about time we go home." I frown.

"Fine."

And then, off we go.


End file.
